


Shehecheyanu

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Home for the holidays [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jewish Character, M/M, Many of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Finn's home for the holidays, and all is well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _family_.  
>  Title taken from the traditional Jewish prayer of praise, which is recited both on the first night of Hanukkah and when seeing a friend for the first time in a while.  
> 

The ride to Finn’s place was a nice one.

Thankfully, Poe had remembered where Finn lived (or, rather, his parents), so he didn’t need much assistance from Finn with directions. Along the way, Poe would not shut up, constantly talking to Finn about med school, his friends back at the garage, his dog—basically, anything he could think of.

“Bebe’s adorable—she’s the fluffiest thing in the world and she’ll kill you with kisses, seriously, you’ve gotta meet her sometime—”

“You turn _left_ here.” Still chattering about his dog, Poe was hardly aware of the light changing. “Poe, _turn_ already, it’s green, Jesus!”

Aside from those few incidents, the drive went by smoothly, and half an hour later, they were pulling into the Tyson’s driveway.

Poe turned to Finn, smiling. “You ready?”

“Ready when you are,” he said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Getting out of the car and dragging his luggage out, Finn knocked.

Immediately, his mom opened the door.

“Finn, _mami!_ ” she cried, pulling him into a smothering hug. “Oh, it’s so good to _see_ you again!”

Finn smiled, hugging her back. “Hi, ma.”

She finally released him, beaming as she kissed him on the cheek. “Come in, your family—”

“Wait.” He looked behind him. “Uh, Mama, I sort of brought someone along.”

Poe shyly waved. “Hey.”

“No.” She gasped. “ _Poe?_ ”

“In the flesh.”

“Wait one moment, I just— _Abraham!_ ” she called out behind her. “Abraham **,** your son’s here!”

“And his boyfriend,” added Finn softly.

His mother smiled warmly. “And his boyfriend. You hear that, Abraham? His _boyfriend,_ Poe—”

“I’m right here!” shouted his dad, running down the stairs. “Finn! How’s it going?”

“I’m good,” said Finn, as his dad smiled and gave him a quick hug.

“I can tell,” he chuckled, looking at Poe. “And Poe! Good to see you again. Air Force treating you alright?”

Poe weakly grinned. “Oh, uh, I’m a mechanic now.”

“Aha. Well, whatever makes you happy, son.” He smiled. “Now, how about I help you with your bags?”

 

After Finn unpacked his stuff, his mother asked if they had any breakfast. When both of them reluctantly admitted that no, all they had was coffee and airplane food, she shook her head and set about cooking for them.

“Really, you don’t have to,” said Poe, as she continued to scramble eggs and fry plantains at the same time.

“No, no, I insist,” she said, pulling the pans off the stove and distributing the eggs/plantains evenly among the two plates. “I know how tiring flights can be, boys.”

“Yeah, but—” Finn was silenced by his mother plopping two warm plates of food in front of them. “Okay.”

“Eat, eat,” she insisted, placing fresh pieces of toast onto their plates. “You must be starving.”

Reluctantly, Finn took a bite of eggs. As he expected, it was every bit as delicious as he remembered. “Oh, thank _God._ ”

His mother smiled, but with eyes that seemed to say “I told you so.”

At that moment, they were interrupted by someone walking into the kitchen. “Who the hell’s making breakfast at six? I—”

And then she stopped.

“Morning, Naomi,” said Finn, waving. His sister just stared at him for a few seconds.

“ _Finn!_ ” Immediately, Naomi had her arms around Finn in a bear hug.

“Naomi, shut up.”

“Your brother’s here!” said Naomi, as Ky walked in frowning.

“Oh.” His eyes widened. “ _Oh._ Hey, Finn. Uh, sorry ‘bout that.”

“No hard feelings,” said Finn, hugging his little brother. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” he said, then looked over to see— “Oh.”

Poe waved. “Sup.”

Ky stared at him. “You have a beard.”

“I have a beard,” said Poe, nodding.

“No offense, though, it’s cool.” He looked around. “Uh, not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here?”

Finn gently put an arm around Poe’s shoulders. “We’re dating.”

Ky nodded. Naomi grinned. “Congrats!”

“How long?” asked his mother.

Finn stared at her. “What?”

“How long have you two been together?”

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it, staring at Poe. Sure, telling the truth would be embarrassing, but this _was_ family, so…?

Poe eventually spoke up. “What time is it?”

“Six thirty-four,” said Naomi.

“One hour and four minutes, then.”

Silence.

Then, Naomi began to laugh. “You’re _kidding._ ”

“Would I ever joke around with you?”

“Statistically, yes.”

Poe sighed. “Point.”

“That doesn’t matter, though,” said Finn, putting an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “What matters is that we’re together right now, and we’re ready to celebrate.”

“True that,” said Poe, grinning and leaning in to kiss him. Ky looked away.

“PDA, you guys!”

Finn just rolled his eyes and smiled as the conversation shifted, with the entire Tyson family gathered around the breakfast table—with Poe making wisecracks as usual. Yes, he would _definitely_ fit in with the rest of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just reiterate how much I love Jewish Poe/Finn?  
> Anyways, [check out my tumblr,](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) Chag Sameach, and see y'all soon.


End file.
